(Un)Usual Morning
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Terlihat sepele, namun bagi Naruto kesempatan seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling berharga yang selalu dinantikan olehnya/"Tapi kau terlanjur mampu memberikanku kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari semua itu..."/short fic 930 words/Canon/#NaruHina Fluffy Day#7/ NHFD#7/
Disc: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not any profit/advantage get taken from this.

Naruto/Hinata; _canon setting;_ Family/Romance; NaruHina Fluffy Day#7

.

(Un)Usual Morning

.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari dunia tidurnya, pria berstatus hokage ketujuh desa Konoha itu merasakan beban berat yang menimpa tubuh atasnya. Setengah enggan, sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia berusaha beranjak duduk ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan putri bungsunya, Uzumaki Himawari yang tertidur tepat di atas perutnya.

 _Eh? Kenapa Hima-chan bisa tidur di atas perutku?Dan kemana Hinata?_

Sementara Naruto sibuk menerka-nerka, Himawari terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sang ayah yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, membuat Himawari segera beranjak bangun. Tanpa aba-aba dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, segera saja Himawari menerjang ayahnya dengan satu pelukan erat.

" _TOU-CHAAANNN_!'

BRUK!

"Ouchhh! Hima- _chan_.. Tenanglah..."

"Hehehe..."

Himawari masih memeluk erat ayahnya ketika sang ibu, Uzumaki Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Hinata tersenyum melihat bagaimana Himawari memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Aaahhh.. Hinata... _Ohayou_..."

" _Kaa-chan_... _Ohayou_!"

Hinata mengelus kepala berhias rambut yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut. "Hima- _chan_... Ayo lepaskan _Tou-chan_ dulu. Biarkan _Tou-chan_ mu bersiap-siap. Ia harus bekerja lagi hari ini."

Himawari menggembungkan pipinya. " Tapi... Hima masih rindu _Tou-chan_..."

Mendengar perkataan putrinya itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Lagi-lagi... dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya rasa bersalah itu muncul. Ia paling membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat ia kembali disadarkan, betapa kurangnya waktu yang bisa ia berikan untuk keluarganya.

"Hima- _chan_... Hima- _chan_ tidak mau membuat _Tou-chan_ mu susah kan, sayang? Ayo biarkan _Tou-chan_ mu bersiap-siap. Nanti Hima- _chan_ ikut Kaa- _chan_ menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau kan?"

Mendengar permintaan sang ibu yang paling disayanginya itu membuat Himawari berhenti cemberut. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menuju Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan kembali membelai kepalanya lembut. "Nah, sekarang Hima- _chan_ tolong bangunkan _nii-san_ mu dulu ya... _Kaa-chan_ akan segera ,menyusul."

Himawari mengangguk cepat. "Siap _Kaa-chan_!"

Setelah Himawari meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya, Hinata bergegas membuka gorden jendela dan menyiapkan baju untuk Naruto.

"Anoo... Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Hima- _chan_ bisa tidur di atas tubuhku?"

"Ohh itu..." Hinata tersenyum sejenak, "Saat subuh tadi Hima- _chan_ terbangun dan mengatakan ia ingin tidur bersamamu. Ia ingin sebanyak mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama kau berada di rumah. Dia sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. " _Gomenasai_... Hinata..."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajah kecoklatan milik suaminya itu. "Jangan meminta maaf terus. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang semalam kau bisa pulang ke rumah dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia melihat senyuman Boruto dan Himawari saat kau pulang dan bagaimana bersemangatnya mereka menceritakan tentang hari-hari mereka padamu. Bahkan sekarang kau bisa kembali sarapan bersama dengan kami. Hal seperti itu saja... aku sangat mensyukurinya... _Anata_..."

Tidak mampu membendung perasaannya lebih lama, Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu Naruto selalu menatap penuh rindu foto-foto mereka di sela-sela tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di meja hokagenya. Boruto dan Himawari tidak akan pernah menyadari Naruto selalu memantau kegiatan sehari-hari mereka dalam diam. Hinata tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana Naruto selalu menggumamkan namanya penuh damba saat ia terpaksa harus bermalam di kantor hokage. Mereka tidak akan pernah tau... bagaimana Naruto selalu membayangkan wajah keluarganya kecilnya... saat ia merasa lelah dengan semua pekerjaan hokagenya.

"Aku juga... Aku juga selalu merindukan berkumpul kembali bersama dengan kalian... Aku merindukan anak-anak... Aku merindukanmu..."

"Iya... Aku tahu..."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini Hinata? Kenapa setiap hari kau selalu mau menungguku pulang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyalahkan aku? Kenapa kau... Kenapa kau tetap bertahan dengan semua kesibukanku?"

Hinata mengelus punggung suaminya yang kini bergetar itu dengan lembut. Naruto tahu, tentu saja Hinata akan tetap merasakan rasa sedih dan kesepian itu. Setangguh apapun, Hinata tetaplah wanita biasa. Benar kan?

"Tidak apa, _anata_. Mungkin aku memang sering merasa sedih... dan kesepian... Tapi kau terlanjur mampu memberikanku kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari semua itu. Berjalan bersama di sampingmu selamanya akan tetap menjadi keinginanku. Karena itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan anak-anak akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami semua sangat mencintaimu, _anata_..."

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya sebelum menghujani wajah sang istri dengan kecupannya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa lebih tidak merasa bersyukur lebih dari ini. Rasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh setelah sejak lahir ia selalu sendirian, istri yang selalu berada di sisinya, memahami dirinya dengan sempurna dan mencintainya dengan tulus, serta kedua anaknya sebagai anugerah bagi dirinya.

" _Kaa-chaann_... Kenapa kaa-chan lama sekali? Lihatlah Hima- _chan_ sudah berhasil membangunkan nii- _chan_..."

Hinata refleks mendorong tubuh Naruto sebelum Himawari dan Boruto muncul di depan pintu kamar mereka. " _Kaa_ - _chan_... _Kaa-chan_ lama sekali..."

Hinata tersenyum gugup. "Aaahh.. I-Iya... Maafkan _Kaa-chan_ yaa..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung. "Hahaha... Kau sudah bangun Boruto?"

"Kau sudah melihatku kenapa harus bertanya lagi, _Oyaji_?"

"Hei! Kau ini!"

"Sudah-sudah. Boruto, sudah _Kaa-san_ katakan jangan memanggil ayahmu seperti itu. Ayo beri ucapan salam selamat pagi dengan benar."

Boruto memalingkan wajahnya "Hhmmpphh.. _Ohayou Kaa-san_... _Tou-san_..."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah putra sulungnya. Ia segera mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Boruto yang merupakan warisan darinya itu. "Hahaha. Seperti itu kan lebih baik! _Ohayou_ Boruto!"

"Aissshhh! Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku _ttebasa_!"

"Baiklah sudah cukup. _Anata_ , segeralah mandi. Kau harus bertemu dengan Kazekage pagi ini kan? Kau juga, Boruto. Jangan sampai kau terlambat untuk berlatih bersama timmu. Hima- _chan_ , sekarang ayo ikut _Kaa-chan_ menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baiklah..."

"Ya, _Kaa-san_..."

"Siap _Kaa-chan_!"

Naruto memperhatikan keluarganya yang mulai menjauhi kamarnya. Ia tersenyum. Benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Merasakan suasana pagi hari bersama keluarga, hal kecil seperti ini saja mampu membuatnya bersyukur dan bahagia. Mungkin bagi orang lain, hal tersebut hanyalah hal biasa yang sudah menjadi rutinitas belaka. Tapi bagi dirinya, kesempatan seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling berharga yang selalu dinantikan olehnya.

Dan ia berharap, untuk selanjutnya, semoga ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama keluarga yang dicintainya ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
